Rena
by Lollipop-314
Summary: Set in the first film, Rena even after a year still doesn't know who she fully is, but when a guy with the same eyes as her comes along she knows nothing is going to be the same again... (On hold for technical reasons)
1. Chapter 1

Prologoue

_I woke up slowly feeling dizzy and panicked and believe me that is not a good combination. Wait...Who am I again? I tried to sit up on the metal slab that I appeared to be placed on but it was no good; I had been restrained "Where am I?" I called out "Let me go!" I struggled "Let me go!" suddenly there was a stabbing pain in my side making me cry out in pain_

_"Don't try to move" a cool voice cut in "Your hurt, its no use" he had a syringe in his hand, his smile probably meant to be warm and welcoming was scary and unnerving. He took the syringe that was filled with a clear liquid and stabbed it in to my aching side making me cry out again "You were attacked and stabbed but we found you"_

_"W-what have y-you done to m-me?" I asked dizzily_

_"It's just a dose of morphine to ease the pain" this man said "I am William Stryker, and you are a very special person young lady" I didn't really care what he had to say so I continued trying to free myself of these stupid bonds "So were your parents, and they passed on their power to you" not listening! Lalalalalalala! "You are a Mutant Rena" Rena? Rena! my name! Rena-Annette Howlett._

_"Let me go!" I roared but he didn't listen_

_"You could hurt people, or worse yourself so we are going to keep you here.. and help you"_

_"I don't care!" I shouted through the dizziness "No GO!" I yelled and suddenly my bonds came loose and with a huge puff of wind Stryker was thrown back. I took this time to grab a lab coat to cover the hospital gown and dashed out the door in a haze, I wasn't walking in straight lines so I was walking into people who gave me strange looked_

_"There she is!" I heard some one shout I assumed they meant me so I took off in an unsteady run and ran into the first room I saw: The file room. I slammed and locked the door before sliding my back down the wall and rubbed my eyes trying to shake the tiredness off. Okay Ren, I thought try and find your file at least this room can be some use, I looked down the files "Alphabetical order, okay so mine is...h-oh wait no...Ah! Here we go" I said rubbing my eyes again,_

_**Rena-Annette Howlett (Subject R)**_

_**Age: Unknown, appears 13**_

_**Birth: 10th August, year unknow**_

_**Place of birth: Sydney, Australia.**_

_**species: Mutant**_

_**Notes: Subjected R is an odd specimen, it appears she can control virtually anything in any condition, people and object. we now know that she gets that from the mother who is still unnamed. The most peculiar thing about Subject R is, when agitated metal claws ****protrude from subjects knuckled meaning the gene from Weapon X has taken effect. **_

_I stopped reading when I heard heavy foot steps pass the door "This way!" slowly they died down and I took a deep breath come out I gasped and looked around for the source of the voice but found no one in the room, I clenched my fists subconsciously before a small sting went through me "Oh My god!" I gasped as I looked down_

_"Rena-Annette?" a voice from the other side of the door called, I gasped once more and pointed my...claws? at the door "Its okay, Storm blocked off the corridor, I'm Jean" I said nothing and stared at the door "I'm like you, I can do things other people can't and I'm not going to hurt you" I heard the door unlocked and open I automatically went into defense mode_

_"Get away from me!" I said lightly moving back, I decided now would be a good time to test my 'powers' and focused on the filing cabinet and knocked it over_

_"Hey, hey, hey its okay" She held up her hands "I work for a school for people like us, I think it would be a good idea fro you to stay there" I whimpered feeling tears of fear come to my eyes "its okay, don't worry"_

_"I don't know who I am" I whimpered in surrender, feeling the tears run hot down my face "I don't know who I am" I fell into Jean's embrace and_

_"We are going to help you, I promise" I nodded silently as she led me out the room "Come on, we need to go before Strykers people catch on to us" she kept a firm arm around me as we maneuvered through the halls _

_"There they are!" an officer shouted_

_"Run!" Jean grabbed my hand as we came up to a girl with snow white hair and dark skin _

_"Wait!" I said and turned around to face the soldiers _

_"Rena-Annette! we don't have time, what are you doing?" I closed my eyes and put both of my hands in front of me. I felt my eyes change as I opened them, I fixed my eyes on the soldiers and narrowed them to slits suddenly they were on the floor groaning in pain and clutching their heads as I added the pressure until they were out cold then, I returned to my normal self. _

_"Are you okay?" The white hair woman asked "I'm Storm" I smiled and nodded "Come on lets get out of here" Jean put and arm round me again. And I left, I left to join the Charles Xaviers School for Gifted People._


	2. Chapter 2

**1 year later**

"Just focus" Jean told me as I looked at the vase, it was full of roses and lillies; my favourite flowers. "Focus on what you want to happen in your mind" I focused on lifting the vase up and very slowly the vase lifted up from it position on the window sill I kept it going higher and higher until a knock at the door scared me

"Ah!" I yelped and the vase that was still in mid air, smashed in the air and shattered to the floor in a million pieces "Sorry!" I exclaimed

"No, its fine" Jean laughed at my expression "Hey, don't worry you just got scared that's all" I nodded and she moved her hands from my shoulders to go open the door.I could hear her talking so she was probably going to be a while so I moved to stand by the window, all the kids outside were playing some younger than me, well I think? It turned out I can control my ageing and appearance so when I came Jean did a blood test and found out how old I was, I am now currently 14 and you know what, I didn't really want to get any older just yet!

I noticed a bird that sat outside the window in front of me it was brown with white-tipped wings and stared at me for the longest of time, I could hear its heartbeat in my ears and I couldn't stop myself from focusing on that for the longest time getting faster and faster, I couldn't stop. I don't know what I was doing until I heard the birds tiny heart beat stop and the bird suddenly seemed motionless and cold...wait what? I snapped out of my trance and look at the bird putting a hand to my mouth "Ren?" I heard Jean get closer "Rena, what's wrong?" I turned round to look at her, she was now standing behind me and I looked at her with terrified eyes

"I-I d-didn't mean to" I stammered "I...I don't know how I" I tried to explain as Jean looked at the bird and sighed. I felt hot tears come to my eyes; what had I done? you just kill a bird, that's what genius! a little voice in my head told me Jean grabbed my shoulders lightly and looked my in the eye

"Listen to me, I have to go help some people who just came in" I was about to question who but the red-haired women shook her head "I want you to stay with the Professor until I get back" I nodded unable to say anything as we walked out the room together "and Rena!" I looked back

"Yes?" I said

"Don't worry about it, okay?" I smiled and nodded before continuing down the hall to the professor's classroom. I felt horrible after what I did to that poor bird! maybe there was a way to fix it? Like reversing it? god dammit Ren! I thought you need to control yourself more! since I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't even notice walking into someone

"Oh my gosh!" a soft southern accent exclaimed "I'm so sorry are you okay!" wow calm down there! I only walked into you

"Yeah, don't worry" I smiled "It was my fault! I was lost in my own world for a moment" we both laughed slightly "I'm Rena but, everyone else calls me Ren" I introduced myself

"I'm Rogue" she smiled "I just came here, you'r not from round here?" she added questioningly

"No, I'm from Australia but I apparently lived over here" she looked at me confusedly "when they found me I had no memories of my past what so ever...I still don't now" I finished a bit sadly then I realized I was probably dampening the mood, "anyway I have to go" I told her

"Oh, it was nice meeting you!" she called

"You too! Bye!" then I continued walking down the hall, she was nice I thought I hope I can speak to her more often it would be nice to have a few more friends.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The Professor was teaching his physics class with me on the other side of his desk, I ran a hand through my blonde hair and leaned an arm on the desk listening to facts I had yet to learn but I had Professor last year for Physics, I remember his class: it was one of the first classes I had when I came.

Suddenly a man rushed in looking very panicked, his breathing was heavy and judging by his clothes he was one of the people that had been brought in the weird thing is though he seemed slightly familiar "Good morning Logan" Professor said kindly before turning back to his students. I made eye contact with who I know knew to be Logan his eyes were the same type of grey-blue that mine were I broke the eye contact when I professor started to speak "I'd like your definitions of weak and strong on my desk by Wednesday, that is all" with that all the pupils began to clear off, not with out one student forgetting her bag then walking through the wall...you know, as you do.

Logan gave a jump when kitty walked through the wall and turned back to us with me now stood by the Professor's side, he held up a book and said "Physics" before putting the book down "I'm Charles Xavier, would you like some breakfast?" He asked kindly as he moved forward, I stayed in my place for a minute before moving with him I was still trying to work out if I knew this guy.

"Where am I?" Logan asked

"Westchester, New York" I replied he looked at me for a minute before back to Professor

"You were attack, my people brought you here for medical attention" Professor explained

"I don't need medical attention" Logan said quickly and Professor nodded "Where's the girl?" He asked looking around the room,

"Rogue? she's here, she's fine"

"Really?" Logan said unconvinced. In that moment Storm and Scott walked in my face immediately lit up and I walked over to storm, storm was just as much of sister to me as Jean was like a mother and I really need to tell her about the bird incident

"Storm! I really need to tell you something!" I said in a hushed voice but she shook her head lightly

"Not now" she said just as hushed "we can talk later, I promise" I nodded understandingly and kept by her side where she had an arm round me

"Logan, I'd like you to meet Ororo Monroe also known a Storm" He introduced "The girl by her side is Rena-Annette"

"It's just Rena" I cut in "Or Ren" I hated being called my full name. I glanced at Logan who nodded

"This is Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops" Scott extended a hand to Logan but he just looked at it, Scott took the hint and lowered his arm rude I thought

"They saved your life" I told Logan who turned to face me I was about to say something else when Jean walked in

"I believe you have already met Doctor Jean Grey" Professor said as she walked in "You are in my school for the gifted, for mutants" The man explained to Logan "You'll be safe here from Magneto"

"Who's Magneto?" Logan asked skeptically looking at the professor as if he was mad, to be fair I think anyone would.

"A very powerful mutant, who believes a war is brewing between mutants and humans" Professor explained "I've been following his movements for some time, the man who attacked you was one of his followers called Sabertooth"

Logan scoffed and shook his head chuckling slightly, what was so funny? "Sabertooth?" he raised an eyebrow before turning to me and Storm "Storm? yeah, what do they call you? Wheels?" I frowned in annoyance, okay even if he didn't believe he has no right to be that rude! He started laughing lightly "This is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" he moved to walk away but Scott was blocking the door "Cyclops right?" He questioned when Scott didn't move Logan grabbed his collar looking angry. "You better move" Logan growled and I stepped out of Storms side embrace

"Hey!" I said defending my friend

"Logan" Professor said sharply "It's been almost fifteen years hasn't it, moving from place to place, trying to remember who or what you are?" Logan let go of Scott and turned to the Professor angrily, Storm grabbed my arm to pull me back from getting hurt if there was violence "Shut up!" Logan demanded angrily I think the Professor started talking to him via thought as he started to look around wildly, then he turned his gaze back to the Professor and smiled slightly "What is this place?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxxxXx**

Everyone was teaching, the Professor was showing Logan around and the others were in class, now was my chance. I moved swiftly down the magnetic hall ways hiding if I thought I heard anyone I felt like some one out of James Bond! except I was Australian and not British...and I don't have Brown hair I'm Blonde... but anyway! I kept walking until I came to the file room.

Jean had told me numerous times before I wasn't aloud to look at my file yet because it wasn't '_fully ready_' whatever that meant, but you see this file had everything about me that I didn't know in it! any ever once and a while if I was bored I went and tried to find it but it was hidden in a different part of the room each week, I like to think of it as Jean and I's little game.

Using my powers I unlocked the door and walked into the room stupidly leaving the door open "If I was a file were would I be?" I muttered to myself I began looking through files and different sections, where does she hide it?! the moon? then an Idea hit me. I walked out of the room and into Jean's office thankfully she wasn't there, and I began to look through the draws. "Books, paper, pens, elastic bands" I listed out loud "Files!" I put them on top of her desk and began to dig through the pile.

"Mission, medical, certificates..." there was one that suddenly caught my eye labelled Subject R I ran my hand over the top of it and examined it slightly, something inside me was screaming for me to open it and I was just about to when I heard the Professors voice

"This is the medical centre, where you woke and-Oh Rena!" In strolled the Professor with Logan in toll, I suddenly froze

"Shouldn't you be in lesson, kid?" Logan asked me

"I don't need to" I replied quickly

"What are you doing here anyway Rena?" Professor asked me

"Oh me, w-well...I erm, was just..." he noticed the file in my hand, crap I knew this wouldn't last long..

"What's that in your hand?" he asked me and even Logan looked suspicious

"its erm...nothing, j-just a file" I said

"Don't lie to me Rena-Annette I can read minds" what! she didn't exactly ask me to find it but she said I could

"I'm not! I..." I was lost for words. What do I say now? Shit, I really need to be sneakier

"Let me see it please" I handed it over to the Professor while sighing. He examined it before widening his eyes slightly "Who told you to get this file?"

"Jean... she told me to get it for her" I explained though I was pretty sure he already read my mind, I frowned and looked to the floor for a minute then back at the other two

"Logan could you wait outside for a minute" the Professor asked, the young man looked at me for a minute before walking out of the room, oh lord here we go. "Listen to me Rena, you cannot read this file" Professor told me sternly

"Why not! I know it's my file and you can't stop me, thats not fair!" I exclaimed angrily

"You are not ready to see it yet, not until you can fully control your powers" if I had a dollar for every time I heard that!

"But I can!" I practically shouted as a pair of metal claws came from my knuckles and behind me some test tubes smashed causing me to jump and turn around, oops. I looked sheepishly back at the Professor and, behind him, I could see that Logan had entered the room upon hearing the smash he looked untterly confused at me and I looked from his hands to mine to see we had the same claws "Snap?" I said lightly, turning back to the Professor I took a deep breath "What is in there, that is so bad! that I can't see it?" I asked slightly calmer my claws went back it just before he spoke softly to me in my mind

_I'm sorry, but you are no ready_ urgh! I hated this he couldn't control me! if anything I could control him! not that I was going to, I sighed irritably and pushed past him and Logan before making my way back to my room to sit and mope. I was not Happy.

**So guys, worth the wait? 3 follows and 3 favs already? Thanks guys! I really wasn't expecting it :) a virtual cookie to all of you! I imagine Ren as a young Dakota Fanning from the secret life of bees or some where around that time? I hope you liked the chapter and don't be afraid to review!-**

**Lolli x**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own X-men because I'm just not that brilliant...

* * *

Urgh! how dare they say I cant look at _my own folder_?! it was insane? how can I not be ready? I am fourteen I am old enough to make my own decisions. In my anger I had accidentally throw all the bedding off my bed, knocked half the books off the book case, and knocked a picture off my desk I was very surprised I even heard a knock at the door "Come in" I growled and in walked Jean looking very amused at my room,

I was stood in the middle of the mess looking like I was ready to murder but Jean calmly walked over to me and picked up the picture which, even in my full year here, I had never bothered to look at. "We found this picture in your file, we think it's of you and your older sister" Jean stated as she put the frame back on the desk.

"What..." I tried to speak "what do you think happened to my sister, and my family?" I asked her already fearing the answer

"They...They died" Jean said quietly I allowed myself to fall back and sit on my undressed bed, Jean turned to me with a soft gaze and sat next to me on the bed "I know how desperately you want to know who you are" Jean said to me and I turned to here with a harsh gaze

"Really? do you?" I spat harshly then immediately regretted snapping at her, "Sorry" I said looking at the ground.

"I want you to know we are doing this because we care about you, not to punish you" Jean spoke softer I kept my gaze at the ground still slightly angry I heard Jean sigh "Besides, I think you'll be ready in next to no time" I didn't need to look to know Jean had given a small smile before pulling me up, everything around me began to move back into place, good old Jean I thought while smiling "Old? Slightly harsh don't you think?" we both laughed and smiled before moving out the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"I need help with Logan's scan, and I want to show you how everything works as well" I nodded

"Oh, okay" I said, neither of us spoke leaving us in a comfortable silence as we walked down the hall.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Jean left for a short while to get some equipment leaving me in the room with Logan "You okay now, kid?" He asked me and I smiled and nodded as I wrote down my conclusion from the text in front of me

"Yeah thanks, I just..can't really control myself when I'm angry" I frowned and Logan gave a small chuckle

"Yeah I know the feeling" He answered "So how long have you been here? you're not from round here"

"I came here last year, I woke up in this sort of Laboratory with no memory of who I was" I told the young man and he frowned

"It ain't nice is it?" I shook my head "Where you from?"

"Well from the file I read when I woke up, I'm from Sydney in Australia" Logan nodded as Jean walked in the room, I quickly when back to my work and I saw Jean smirk

"I hope you aren't distracting my pupil? Logan" She said as he took off his shirt

"No Ma'am" He stated as he lay down on the table He glanced at me before saying

"What did you say your name was again kid?"

"Ren" I answered and he nodded

"Rena please can you go tell the Professor to get the others ready?" I stood and nodded, anything to get away from this dull work

"Yes Miss Grey" I said then left the room. I walked down the hall walking as quickly as I could because Jean's procedure wouldn't take that long I looked briefly out the window and saw two sisters, with the older one wrapping an arm round her little sister who was crying, I gasped as I saw a bright light and fell to the ground in a haze "Rena!" I heard someone call out

_I ran out the house crying, I couldn't have been more than eight years old "Rena! Hey Rena be careful" I heard my sister, Dawn, call after me. She came up to me and wrapped her arms round me she was beautiful, long brown hair and olive green eyes, her skin was lightly tanned and it made her plump pink lips more noticable "Hey, don't cry" but her accent was American? "Dad didn't mean it, he was just upset" I cried even harder_

_"He's right though!" I sobbed "I'm a freak!" Dawn pulled back from the embrace but still held my forearms lightly _

_"Now you listen here, Rena-Annette" she said sternly "you are not a freak, you are just different" I scoffed, That's no better! "you remember this, no matter what happens: you will always be my baby sister" she smiled, a stunning smile that was infectious._

I snapped out of the flash back to see I was now in the arms of Scott "Hey, easy, come on" he said as he helped me up "What happened?" he asked me

"Flash back" I said stunned and slightly tired before laughing "Never had one of those before!" then I remember what I got sent out to do "Oh Scott! Jean told me-" I was cut off by him nodding

"She sent a mind message to the Professor who sent one to me" I nodded in response

"Okay let's go"

"Are you sure? do you feel okay?" he asked me but I shrugged it off

"I'm fine, I promise!" I told him "seriously don't worry, come on" I finished before we headed down the hall way

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXXxXxXx**

"The metal is an Alloy, called Adimantium" Jean explained to us "It's supposedly indestructible" I frowned slightly as she continued "It's been surgically graphed to his skeleton"

"Like me" I frowned as Jean nodded, we both shared a look before Storm asked

"How could he have survived a procedure like that? I mean as far as we know Rena was born with it"

"His mutation, he have uncharted regenerative abilities which enable him to heal rapidly" lucky bastard, that's one thing I didn't have.

"That means, his age could be impossible to determine" I stated from the facts I had learnt with Jean, who nodded, my frown had gotten even deeper when a certain thought crossed my mind.

"Yes, he could very well be older than you Professor" she finished, she looked at me for a moment _wait behind after_ she told me through thought and I gave a small nod

"Who did this to him?" Scott ask but Jean shook her head

"He doesn't remember" She stated simply, the Professor looked solemn

"Experimentation on mutants I've heard of" he sighed moving forward "but I have never seen anything like this before"

"What do you think Magneto wants with him?" I asked him with concern. He turned him head towards me and frowned like me

"I'm not entirely sure its him, Magneto wants"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXx**

I had stayed behind with Professor and Jean and my frown was still fixed upon my face, seriously I was going to get frown lines at this point! I'm not meant to get them till I'm at least forty, if I decide to age that much, anyway! "I have a question" I stated

"Go on" the Professor said kindly

"Logan had the same claws as me, and you can't deny there are some similarities in both personality and looks" I explained "for example I have the same eyes as him, so could it be possible that..." I trailed off, I didn't really know how to put it exactly

"That?" Jean questioned

"...That we could be...I don't know?" I sighed "Related?" Jean and the Professor exchanged a look before turning there attention back to me

"Yes" Jean said carefully "it...it is a possibility" and just when I thought I couldn't frown anymore, I did

"Your hiding something from me" I stated upset "I have had enough of secrets!" I nearly shouted

"Ren, please" Jean said "Calm down"

"No! you know what if you wont tell me I can just make you tell me" I glared at the two

"Go on then, do it" Professor said "Nothings stopping you" I glared at him for the longest time before I gave up, I couldn't do it. I sighed and turned my back on them before rubbing my face

"Please, just tell me" I pleaded turning back to face them, they shared a look again before the Professor said

"I think it's time you read your file"

**Hi! Sorry it's quite short but I just wanted to get this up quickly because I was excited to see the views for this story go up! and to my wonderful reviewer mandakazemaru I am so glad you like it! a virtual cake to you! oh and just so ya know I like to be organized with my updates to I update from Friday to Monday just so I have time to plan and write the chapters! thank you again for the favourites and the follows-**

**Lolli**


	4. Chapter 4

This was it I thought I was finally going to get to read my file. I sat on my bed in front of the file in my now tidy room with a slight Jolt of fear going through me, surely this is what I wanted? wasn't it? I had fought for this for so long it seemed inevitable that I had to read it now, taking a deep breath I opened the file and looked at the page...here goes nothing.

_**Subject R**_

_**name: Rena-Annette Amelia Howlett**_

_**Date of birth: 10th August 1986**_

_**Gender: F**_

_**Religion: Catholic~Baptisted 24th August 1986~**_

_**Appearance: Blonde , wavy hair, Blue-grey eyes, slim/athletic build, light tanned skin.**_

_**Nationality: Australian-American**_

_**Mothers birth place: Perth, Australia**_

_**Adoptive Parents: Johanna Jones (nee Halliway) Mark Jones **_

_**species: mutant**_

_**Birth Parents: Amelia Halliway,Logan Howlett**_

_**blood type: A+**_

_**current height: 5'4**_

_**current weight: 114 pounds (8 stone)**_

_**On the 23rd December 1985 scientists conducted an experiment in which they combined the DNA of Logan Howlett, a feral mutant, and Amelia Halliway another mutant who could read and control human emotions to study the effects of two mutants breeding. The two had already had a friendship before he left and lost his memory.**_

_**The Experiment was successful and on the 10th August 1986 Rena-Annette shortly known as Subject R was born however, shortly after this the mother, Halliway, was forced to give up the child and send it to live with Amelia's American cousin who lived in Australia so that subject R could be monitored from there. Shortly after this Halliway resigned and it is unknown of her whereabouts today**_

_**When Subject R was seven she moved back to American with the family to live in the suburbs of New York, but sadly two years later Subject R got angry and lost control of her powers consequently, killing the family but crushing their skulls. William Stryker then took her back to the base to run tests on Subject R, as she grew up her powers to control anything became more and more powerful, Stryker knew this and he planned to make her into a weapon to use against the X-men and after numerous experiments and tests that put Subject R through torture he wiped her memory when she was 13 accidentally during the procedure in which he made her claws Metallic. The same procedure that her father went through, it almost killed her. She escaped and it is not known what happened to her after that,**_

_**I'm my opinion, Subject R is dangerous, she is too powerful for her own good and could hurt or worse, kill those around her by loosing her temper for a split second. I think it would be best for Subject R and everyone else if she was found and destroyed once and for all**_

_**~Documented by Dr. R.P Sullivan~**_

I couldn't read further into the file, that held pictures of my past. Suddenly images were flashing through my mind at a rapid pace, me and Dawn in the park, Johanna and Mark bringing out my birthday cake when I turned five, moving house...Dawn, Johanna and Mark lying in their own blood...I had killed them...my own family.

I couldn't believe it...my dad didn't know who I was, and my mother isn't known whether to be alive or dead...I couldn't stop the tears from falling "Amelia used to work here" a voice said from the door, I turned to see Storm standing in the door frame "she was one of the nicest people I had ever met, she told us about you and before she disappeared she came back to us and told us that if we ever found you, to look after you" she wrapped her arms round me

"W-what happened t-to the family?" I sobbed/asked

"Johanna was your mom's sister, she had heard news that she had been spotted some where she tried to tell you that you were adopted" Storm explained "you got really angry, because you were so young you couldn't control your powers at all, you...their skulls were smashed in by the pressure" she trailed off but I didn't need to here anymore, I just sobbed harder; right now nothing she could say or do could make me feel better: I had killed the people who had looked after me, the sister who I only had one memory of, the aunt and uncle who had fed me and gave me a home.

"It's all my fault! I'm a freak, I'm a failed experiment!" I cried

"No! don't you dare say that! you were young you didn't know" I cut her off not wanting to hear it

"No! no, no, no!" I sobbed so hard my body was shaking as I stood and paced around the room "I'm a monster! I'm a monster" I cried and cried until I backed against the wall and slid down it, Storm stood and tried to come over to comfort me

"Get away from me!" I screamed making the lights in the room flicker, Storm held her hands up in surrender. what you hurt someone else? murdered another innocent person? a voice in the back of my head was saying Jean? Storm? the Professor? even Logan, "No! no,no, no!" I shouted and fell on to my knees clutching my head trying to make the voice storm.

"Rena, calm down!"

"Go away!" I shouted as Jean, Scott, and Logan rushed to the door

"What happened? Rena?" Jean said with her face full of concern

"You alright kid?"

"I'll just hurt you" I sobbed from my spot on the floor "I'm just going to hurt you" I glanced at Logan and a surge of fear ran threw me. I looked at Jean with accusing eyes "You knew!" I shouted

"What? Rena, please" she said trying to hug me

"Don't touch me!" I screamed, so upset and hurt that she didn't even think I should know this until now, I was crying and sobbing worse than a room full of babies "you knew everything! and you didn't even think to tell me!" I sobbed

"Storm take the file back to my office please" Jean said calmly, Storm looked at me worriedly before nodding and grabbing the wretched file and walking out the room "It was to protect you Rena, please understand" I slowly stood up and moved to lean on the wall by the window seat

"Get out" I said sternly through the tears that kept coming

"Rena? Jean what's going on?" Scott asked and I turned around sharply

"Get out!" I screamed "All of you get out!" The light flickered badly and the bulb in the lamp by my bed smashed which consequently cause the lamp to fall off, shit. I was too angry to care so I picked the picture of my adoptive family up of my desk and threw it at them, luckily Jean was telekinetic so it hovered in mid-air before dropping to floor

"Kid you need to calm down before you hurt someone" Logan said "or your self" I gave him a glare and my anger made the lights flicker more, I was getting a really bad head ache

"Why do you even care?" I sobbed "you, and everyone else in the house one day are going to end up dead because of me!" one last single tear fell down my cheek "now I said get out!" my throat was sore from crying and shouting, as the exited the room I dropped to the floor and made the door slam shut with a BANG! the lights had stopped flickering and I felt under my nose to see blood had trailed down near the top of my lip, interesting? from too much power use maybe? or maybe a vein had popped in my brain mean it would cause internal bleed and I would die? I didn't really care anyway, I was a murder I had killed my own family in blind rage whats to stop me from doing it again? I would never be able to control my power at this rate. I dragged myself of to my bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.

**xxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I woke up when someone was shaking me gently, I opened my eyes slowly to see the gloved hand belonged to Rogue "Hey" she said softly giving me a small smile, my eyes felt like real crap from crying.

"Hi, what time is it?" I yawned with a scratchy throat

"It's dinner, I just wanted to know if you wanted something to eat?" she asked kindly

"Oh, no I don't feel like going down and seeing people" Rogue gave a soft sigh.

"You know I'm 17, the first boy I ever kissed went into a coma for three weeks" she told me sadly "I've had trouble with my powers too, if I touch someone I drain their energy, in a mutants case I get their powers for a bit" she gave a small smile which I weakly returned

"It's not just about my powers..well...it is and it isn't?"

"I heard what happened, that you lost your temper? Logan and Jean and Scott were talking about it and I over heard" she frowned "What really happened though? If you don't mind me asking" I sighed and felt fresh tears surface, ugh, hadn't I ran out yet? I walked over near the door and picked up the picture then sat back next to Rogue on my bed,

"This was my family, my Aunt Johanna, my Uncle Mark, and my cousin Dawn...she was like my sister" I sobbed quietly "I killed them" I choked out I heard Rogue gasp "I got mad, I didn't know how to control my powers then...I was so mad that I put pressure inside their brains and it must have crushed their skull of something!" I turned to Rogue with wide teary eyes "and I can remember it all now! not all the memories of them, but of when they died!" Rogue pulled me into a side hug "It's all my fault...I'm a monster"

"You are not a monster, Rena!" she said to me honestly "you couldn't have stopped this! you were too young to know" I sniffed and looked up at her

"I'm not going to be able to get over this" I sighed "can I tell you something? a-and you can't tell anyone because they don't know" I explained and sniffed

"Sure anything!" Rogue said sisterly.

"I know who my parents are now...a women called Amelia Halliway,and..." I couldn't bring my self to finish

"And? who's your dad Rena?" Rogue said worriedly

"Logan...Logan Howlett"

"What!" Rogue shouted and I quickly shushed her "What?" she repeated quieter this time. "That is crazy? how?"

"Logan and my mum were already friends before her left, they combined his DNA with hers and she got pregnant" I explained sniffing

"And he doesn't know?" Rogue asked

"No, I don't really want to tell him"

"Tell who what now?" a voice said and Logan appeared in my door way, my jaw tightened slightly and Rogue grabbed my hand lightly.

"Nothing" I sniffed "what is it?" I asked

"Well the Professor sent me up to tell you it's dinner but it looks like Rogue as beaten me too it" he nodded at the brunette next to me "and to tell you that he wants to speak with you later"

"Am I in trouble?" I asked frowning a bit

"I don't know, bub"

"I'm sorry about earlier" I said looked down and Rogue patted my shoulder lightly

"Don't worry about it, Jean told me about your family, and well" he said "that can't be easy to deal with" my breath hitched slightly, what did he know? did he know about me? I glanced at Rogue who was clearly thinking the same thing

"What did she tell you?" I asked

"I take it Rogue knows?" he said and I nodded "About with you aunt and uncle" I frowned deeper

"Oh..that, yeah it's...not easy" I sighed and wiped away the last of my tears

"Well, I'm going to leave you to it, don't hurt your self either of you" he joked lightly and I gave a small smile as he walked out the room. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding in

"It'll be okay" Rogue said "You'll see"

"You know" I began "I don't remember being able to talk to someone so easily, not since...Dawn" I said looking at the floor

"Hey, I've always wanted a little sister" Rogue smiled and I looked up at her and smiled widely before giving her a hug, careful not to tough any skin. "I am here whenever you need me you know that right?" she said to me

"I know" I said

"And one day when we have both done school, we'll run away and go to places like Niagara Falls, The Canadian Rockies, where ever you wanna go" I smile at the thought of running away with my new close friend

"I'd like that" I smiled, I yawned suddenly feeling really tired

"You Hungry?" she asked me and I shook my head

"Not really" I replied getting up with her and walking out the door, leaving the picture on my bed "I'm going to go see what the Professor wants" Rogue nodded and we stopped outside my door

"Okay well you get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow" I smiled at her before she walked in the opposite direction to my towards the hall, I had a feeling I had just made a very good friend. I carried on towards the Professors office before I came to the door and knocked three times _Come in _ he told me through mind message, I walked in a gingerly took a seat opposite him

"Rena, how are you?" he asked me kindly

"I'm...fine?" I asked uncertainly "is there a problem sir?" I questioned uneasily

"No, no" he said "I actually wanted to apologize, I should have told you about your family sooner" I heard him sigh "I thought I had been protecting you, but I ended up doing the opposite"

"It's fine Professor" I said "you did it in your best interest" I gave him a small smile

"I wanted to give you something" He said and then pulled out a letter and a picture, I gave him a questioning look as I took the objects from him. "That's a letter your mother wanted me to give you when the time was right" he explained "and a picture of her" I looked at the picture and studied her carefully: she had long dark hair that stopped below the breast and warm brown eyes that seemed to sparkle, she had a natural glow about her, she was the most beautiful women I had ever seen.

"She's beautiful" I breathed and then remember the other parent in all of this "Professor what do I do?" I asked him "Should I tell Logan? or not?" the Professor sighed for a minute before saying

"It's up to you Rena, only you can decide whether or not to tell him" he told me wisely "I could tell him if you like?" I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, it sounded so easy just to tell him but I knew it would be the hardest thing I could ever do in my entire life.

"I need to think about this" I sighed and the Professor nodded I stood up and walked to the door but just before leaving I said "Thank you for everything Professor, really" and with that I walked out with letter and picture in hand.

I had put my Pyjamas on and brushed my teeth, and now sat on my bed with the letter in front of me. For my this was the scariest fucking thing in my life, my mother and held and written on this paper, I looked at the now framed picture of her by my bed: it was probably as close as I was ever going to get to her. With one deep breath I began to read:

_**Dear Rena**_

_**Hello, I'm your mother...that is the single most weirdest thing I have ever had to write. My name is Amelia Halliway and, I guess I'm writing this letter is because I don't know how old you are going to be when you get this, or if I will even be alive by then so I wanted to at least speak to you through letter. I want you to know that giving you up was the single most hardest thing I have ever had to do but over all it was the most painful to, and I have been stabbed, shot, and beaten so many times but that pain is nothing compared to having to watch you get taken from me. I want you to know my even if I haven't met you so let's get started**_

_**I was born on the 8th of may in Perth, Australia. My parents were British Immigrants there who had set up a successful café that over looked the most beautiful beach, they were Elisabeth-Annette and John Halliway; your grandparents. When I was around six my parent's split up and a year later my dad was in America and married with a kid call Johanna...he wasn't married to the kid, because I just realized how weird that sounded! he had Johanna, my half-sister with a women called Nelly Anderson, she was alright. Anyway by the time I was fourteen I had developed my mutation to read and control Human emotions my mother was very helpful and understanding as her dad was a mutant, so she moved us over to New York and sold to café to Uncle Tom so I could go to the Charles Xavier's school for the gifted a.k.a: Mutants**_

_**I grew up there up until I was 19 and taught Psychology there for a few years after, then I joined a man named Stryker, who I now know the be the cruelest man to ever walk the Earth. I was part of his special ops team were I met your dad: Logan, we became good friends quickly but not Logan after he quit I stopped and joined the team of scientists for a bit of a less...risky job. I worked in the science lab for six years and then, the year after Logan lost his memory I became part of an experiment which then led to you which is bittersweet. **_

_**When I had you I got given a month with you before they sent you to my half-sister, I had never felt so angry in my life. I ran away and went into hiding hoping that they would never catch up with me, they didn't.**_

_**I wish I could meet you in person and tell you just how much I want to be your mother and give you all the advice you need, know what your powers is, hug you when your upset, but I can't, but know this I will always love you to the moon and back forever and always and nothing will change that. I hope you grow up and be the amazing young women I know you will be and I know you will with the help of Storm and Jean.**_

_**Your loving mother **_

_**Amelia** **xx**_

I was left speechless. I pretty much knew everything about my mum from that one letter, but would she still loved me even after I killed her half-sister? would she be proud of me? a single tear fell down my cheek, and I began to miss her more than I ever had done in my life. I need to meet her one day, I was determined to find her. I once again fell asleep with dreams of my mother and wondering how or when do I tell Logan...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I woke up at around 12:30 so an hour after lights out, when I had a really desperate need for a drink. Typical. I got up and put my pyjamas on before wrapping my purple fluffy dressing gown on me and put my low-cut ugg boots on before walking down to the kitchen, the hall ways were dark and I was tempted to use my power to turn the lights on but A.I still had a head ache from before and B. it would probably wake the others up and I'm not that selfish.

I turned to corner to the kitchen and jumped when I saw Logan sat there with a drink in his hand "what are you doing up?" he questioned me

"I needed a drink of water" I said and moved to get a glass from the cupboard

"You calmed down now?" he asked me

"Yeah, I have one killer head ache though, it happens when I use too much power" I explained

"What is your power?" he asked me, I smirked at turned to tap on behind me using my power "Telekinetic?" he guessed and I shook my head before filling up my glass and turning the tap off...by hand this time.

"No" I said and sat down on one of the stools across from him around the Island in the middle of the kitchen "I can control anything anywhere and anytime" I stated and took a sip of my water

"Such as?" he asked

"Well I can even control a humans bone structer, I could break you back right now, if I wanted" I told him smirking and he chuckled

"That would be a very bad idea" he stated, it was nice talking to him like this. "Where are your parents then?" eek if only you knew mate!

"Oh, I err, I don't know" I stated "I was adopted by my aunt and uncle and I lived with them and their daughter" I explained to Logan "then I...they were killed and this man, I can't remember his name, he took me to his laboratory and he did tests on me...he made my claws metal like yours and wiped my memory" I finished sadly

"Looks like we have something in common then" I looked up at him and smiled sadly before finishing off the water I had been sipping

"you better get back to bed, you have school in the morning" I put my glass in the sink before rolling my eyes

"Yes, dad!" I hadn't meant for it to come out and my breath hitched for a second but luckily I said it in a joking way so I let it slid "see you tomorrow" I gave him a small wave which he returned with a smile. I went back up to bed and with one final look at my mums picture I fell asleep.

**Good? Bad? I have a new updating 'system' for you, I will update when I can, but the more reviews I get to faster the update? seems fair? I thought because I was in a good mood I'd give you some picture of the characters!**

**Amelia aka Ren's mum: Lana Del Ray**

** .fm/serve/500/82903383/Lana+Del+Rey+ **

**Ren: Dakota fanning**

** . /_l8xeX8k9lgo/SPKrnyVHT1I/AAAAAAAAIII/Mz8EcGTxEp0/ s400/secret+lives+of+bees+premiere+10.6+dakota+ **

**Dawn: Nina Dobrev**

** wp-content/uploads/2011/07/071111_Nina_dobrev_Meet ing_Girls_teaser_3_ **

**Johanna: Aunt Jenna from the Vampire diaries**

**if you have any questions on the story you know like about Ren's powers or anything your confused over, just PM me or put it in a review! dont be shy, I'll just help you understand it better. thanks for reading guys and stay tuned for another chappy soon!-**

**Lolli xx**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up about three hours later to the sound of people rushing past my door I noticed the letter was still by my side so I placed it next to the picture of my mum and got up once again, but only wrapping my dressing gown around me and not putting on my ugg boots, I was feeling lazy and couldn't be bothered Don't judge me! I walked out my door and in the direction the others were going, as I pushed through the small crowd that had gathered outside the door I noticed Rogue stood in front of Storm and Logan lying on the ground unconscious "Logan!" I exclaimed and rushed to his side by Jean and Scott "What happened?" I asked "Why isn't he breathing?" I panicked, I had basically lost one parent and I didn't plan on losing another.

"It was an accident" Rogue said weakly before walking out the room, when she walked through the door students parted like the red sea avoiding her as if she was some sort of disease. Oh, so she touched Logan! that's must be whats happened.

"Rogue!" I called out to her and went to get up but Jean (who I still hadn't talked to on the basis that I didn't know if I was mad at her) put a hand on my shoulder and shook her head, I desperately focused on Logan's heart beat trying to find it

"Rena, you are strong enough-" Jean tried to tell me guessing what I was going, but she was cut off when Logan took a huge breath before lying back down again unconscious.

"Have a little faith" I said as he was lifted back on to his bed, then the Professor rolled in I'm guessing Jean had sent in a telepathic message "Is he going to be okay?" I asked them

"Don't worry Rena" Professor said "I'm sure he'll be just fine, you need to get some sleep" he told me

"Come on Ren, I'll show you back to your room" Jean wrapped an arm round me and led me out the room, I glanced one last at Logan. I felt utterly sick with worry.

"Hey, don't worry okay?" Jean said as we came to my room, she opened the door and sat on my bed as I hung up my dressing gown. I got into bed and Jean was tucking the covers in making me feel like a child again

"I feel stupid worrying about him, when I don't even know him" I sighed "Jean, did you know even when you first saw him?"

"I wanted to tell you, but I just didn't know how" Jean admitted referring to knowing that Logan was my dad

"I don't know how I'm going to tell him either" I said sadly

"Who said you had to?" Jean pointed out "Telling him isn't the only option, it's your choice"

"He has a right to know" I said "I have to tell him"

"You want me to do it for you?" Jean asked softly as she stroked my forehead lightly but I shook my head

"No, I have to do it...I'll do it tomorrow" I cringed internally knowing that I _had_ to do it now.

"Okay, but just remember no matter what happens I'll be here to look after you" She stood up to leave but before she walked out the door I called out to her

"Jean" she turned round

"Yes?"

"Even if I don't ever get to meet my mum, and I loose Logan" I said "I wouldn't care if I knew I still have you" a small smile danced on her lips and she nodded

"Forever and always" no apologies were needed for before, I knew that she knew I would always care for her like a mother.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I woke up that morning feeling sick with anxiety. I had my shower and dried my hair leaving it to fall in its natural waves and got dressed in light blue high-waist jeggings, a red crop top that topped just above my belly button, my favourite high top black sneakers and a navy and pink baseball jacket.

The time had come, I looked out the window to my left to see Rogue sat on the bench on her own I was definitely going to need to talk to her after. I had the picture of my mum in my hand as I approached Logan in the kitchen, my heart rate was through the roof and I had to take silent but deep, shallow breaths "Hi" I spoke with a bit of confidence. Logan turned round and smiled at me, well as much of a smile as he could do

"Hey kid" he said

"Are you feeling better?" I asked him

"As good as I could be" he replied and poured himself some coffee "you sleep well"

"Okay" I replied and sat down opposite him in the same seats we were the night before. we sat in silence for a few minutes before I decided to speak up "Do you ever wish that you get have some of your memory back?" Logan was silent for a minute before replying

"All the time" I nodded and looked down "Didn't that file help for you?" he asked

"Yes" I said slowly "and I think it could help you too" he seemed to tune in more to the conversation and looked at me expectantly "you were in the special ops team, with my mum Amelia" I handed him the picture of her hoping it would jog his memory "Does that person seem familiar in any way?"

"Vaguely" he replied and I continued

"But you left and shortly after so did my mother" I gulped "then a few months after you lost your memory then realized they had taken some of your DNA" I felt tears come to my eyes; I was not ready to tell him this "My mum was a mutant who had carried on working in the science lab, the combined her DNA and yours and she got pregnant" a single tear ran down my cheek as I looked up at him "then...I was born" I really hoped that this guy got an idea of what I was trying to tell him because I just couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Are you telling me that" he paused "you are my daughter?" he didn't sound angry or shocked actually I couldn't really make out any emotion in his voice, I didn't say or do anything I just stood as he stayed quiet

"You can keep the picture" I choked out and stood by the sink leaning on it for support. I didn't hear him say anything, fuck I couldn't even here him breath! But the next thing I knew I heard him get up and walk out of the kitchen and I turned to see he had left the picture behind...shit.

I collapsed on the floor and start crying, why did you ever think he would want to know this?! you are so stupid Rena! I got up out the kitchen and grabbed the picture before I ran towards the bench I had previously seen Rogue in but she wasn't there, I saw Bobby had gotten up and had started to walk away "Bobby!" I shouted but he didn't seem to hear me. I ran off and tried to find her in her room and there she was, packing her things "what are you doing?" I asked I sounded like I had a cold because I was still kind of crying, Rogue turned around and looked at me with wide eyes but she had been crying too. Luckily she had gloves on as she hugged me

"What happened to you?" she asked me

"Me?! what happened to you why are you crying?" I asked her back

"After last night, I decided it would be best if I just left" she sniffed

"So what your were just going to pack up and leave?" I said upset "Without telling me goodbye? or telling me full stop?"

"I don't want to hurt you Ren! what happens if one day I accidentally touch you? or if I hug you and I forgot to put gloves on?" she stated and she had a point, but I wasn't about to let her leave

"No! so many people have gone from my life Rogue and I will not let another person I care about go because I am sick and tired of it!" my voice had risen in volume towards the end of the sentence and new tears fell down my cheeks

" okay" she said "I'm sorry I should have told you...I thought" I cut her off

"That you were protecting me" I finished for her "Yeah" I gave a small laugh "I have heard all that crap before, I know how it goes" we sat on here bed in silence for a few moments before she said

"What happened with you?"

"I...I told Logan...about me" I choked out "He...he just walked off" Rogue pulled me into a sisterly side hug and calmed me down as I sobbed

"Come with me" she said eventually in realisation

"What?" I sniffed through tears

"Run away with me, we can do it just like we said we would" a fresh smile was on her pretty face

"Rogue...I don't know"

"Come on! we can look out for each other and that way no one is in danger, and we can leave them behind" it did sound like a good idea. I just wanted to be as far away from Logan as possible right now and I knew staying here could be a bad idea

"Okay" I agreed and smiled "I'll go back my things" I said

"I'll meet you at the back in an hour" Rogue told me and I ran out the room and down the stairs to the second floor where I quickly threw my things in my bag including the letter and the picture, and soon it was time to meet Rogue

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXx**

**Logan's POV**

"Then She had me..." she choked on her words a bit at the end as I saw tears run down her face. This girl, in front of me, Rena Howlett...was my daughter? I was incapable of movement or speech for a while before I said

"So you are telling me" I said slowly "That you are...my daughter?" the words that felt so weird coming from my mouth actually sounded right. If I looked at her I sw she had my grey-blue eyes, but she seemed to look like a young version of this women in the picture.

"You can keep the picture" she said as she moved for the sink for support. I just sat there until I decided I needed some air without saying anything I got up and left the room to think leaving the picture of Amelia behind, how could this girl be mine? If what she was saying was true then why had I only discovered it now? Did I want the responsibility of a kid? as these questions ran through my head like Olympic runners and I had to sit down in my room.

I thought back to how Easy it was to talk to her yesterday, she seemed like a good kid and there was something about her that just made her easier to talk to than anyone else. I remembered how she told me that this Stryker guy did tests on her, and took her away from her mom and it made anger bubble inside me: Protectiveness? This was my kid and she needed me to be there for her, hell I would die for one of my own! I did want Rena and I was going to be there for here when she needed me! I walked/ran downstairs to the kitchen to talk to her, only, she wasn't there...

**Kristina'sMyName-I'm glad you like it! what did you like about it exactly?**

**So here's the chapter with a kind of cliffhanger at the end, I'll try and update tomorrow but I'm going to Wales on Friday and I have to pack and do some home work, and blablabla! the place I'm going should have wifi or I'm screwed! I guess I'd just have to go for a walk or something... *shudders* anyway! don't forget to drop a little review and I hope that the next chapter will be up soon!-**

**Lolli xx**


	6. Please read! Important notice!

**Okay so I realise it has been quite a while since I have updated, and I am writing this note from my iPad because out off all the things that could have broke in my house, it had to be the laptop! and because the other chapters I had written up were on there consequently...I cannot upload them! I seriously don't know whats up with it, when I turn it on it just says OPERATING SYSTEM NOT FOUND over and over again so, yeah.**

**I am really sorry but I guess there wont be another update for a while, not until I can get the laptop repair or get my hands on another computer, keep checking guys! I am trying. This does not mean the story is over, up for adoption, or to be stolen! *narrows eyes* this is my baby and I am doing what I can to get my baby better-**

**until then and deepest apologies, Lolli xx**


	7. Chapter 6

Later that morning I sat in the train with Rogue in the window seat staring at two empty chairs in front of me when something caught my eye: a mother, nursing her child as he tried to sleep a pang of jealous zapped through me like a bolt of lightning. I never had that I though bitterly and you probably never will.

I felt a Rogue but a gloved hand gently on my shoulder she had a jacket and gloves on as protection from anyone touching her "Hey" she said "You should get some sleep, you look tired" I nodded and rested my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes even when I knew there was no chance of me going to sleep. I thought back to Logan and how he had reacted earlier it was obvious he didn't want me I mean who would? I was just a failed experiment that escaped, I was probably better off in that Laboratory with people cutting me up and examining me; at least then I was actually some use

"Hey" we heard a gruff voice from behind us, Rogue turned to see in was Logan but I didn't even have to open my eyes to know it was him. He sat down in front of us Rogue looked at him before looking out the window and I just gave him a dirty look which kind of looked like his own glare, I held my gaze with him to show that neither Rogue or I was happy with him. He sighed slightly before saying to me "You know if I wanted to see that look I could have just glared into a mirror" his voice was laced slightly with amusement and the corners of my lips were tugging slightly but I refused to lift them into a full smile, he then turned to Rogue

"I'm sorry about last night" he said seriously and Rogue looked at the ground for a moment

"Me too" she said quietly. I sighed and leaned my head back against the seat

"So you're running again, huh?" He asked us and I really didn't have the energy to answer him

"I heard the professor was mad at me" Rogue said sadly

"Who told you that?"

"A boy a school" he turned to me

"What about you, why are you running?" oh well you know, your my dad and you don't want me? yeah probably best if I don't say that. I sighed and shrugged

"I have nothing there,and I would just be putting people in danger if I went back" Logan looked at me in confusion

"Why would we be in danger?"

"All it takes is for me to get angry and loose control" I explained to him "my family died because of me and I won't let that happen again!" Rogue put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. After a long moment of silence Rogue spoke up

"I think we should go back" I looked at her with wide eyes

"What!" I exclaimed, I didn't want to go back! not now!

"I think you should follow your instinct" Logan nodded, Rogue told him about the boy she kissed and he listened carefully.

"I can still feel him inside my head, and its the same with you" she looked to the floor in shame and I felt really bad for her, I mean if I thought my problems were bad at least I can touch someone without any consequences

"There's not many people that'll understand what you're going through." Logan told her "But l think this guy Xavier's one of them, He seems to genuinely wanna help you and that's a rare people like us." then he turned back to me "and you" I gulped slightly because I didn't know what he was going to say "I'm sorry for how I reacted last night, I was just..."

"In shock?" I finished for him

"Yeah" he replied

"I'd understand if you didn't want me...I don't think I'm going to stay for much longer anyway" I looked at the floor "I'm good on my own" I looked to Rogue who was looking at me with sad eyes. I was a little more than shocked when Logan took one of my small hands in his I looked up at with confusion swimming in my eyes

"I know I probably can't be the ideal dad you want" he said looked into my eyes "but I'm going to be there for you, or at least try" a smile spread across my face, he looked at Rogue who was smiling probably happy that he had decided to take me in

"So want to give these geeks one last shot?" Rogue nodded but my smile dropped, I still didn't really want to go back: what if I hurt some one? "Come on Rena" he said "I'll take care of you, both of you" I looked back up slowly. I had never put my trust into anyone like him so easily before

"You promise?" I raised my eye brows slightly and he gave a small smile

"I promise" I moved over to sit next to him and he pulled the arm rest up and wrapped a protective arm round my shoulders in a fatherly manner making me smile, I looked at Rogue who was smiling at me happily. It felt like I was sat with a real family Logan being the dad and Rogue the older sister...Dad, the word felt foreign to speak as I have never really had to say it at all I guess I was going to have to get used to it?

"So your powers, what can you really do?" Logan asked me

"Well at the moment, if I have eye contact with a certain thing I can control it" I replied "manipulate it kind of? I can also read almost anything, I think its because if you control something you have to understand how it works first" Logan nodded.

"What about the Claws?" I looked down at my hands and ran my fingers over my knuckles lightly

"They only really come out if Im angry, other wise I sort of forget about them" I shrugged. A silence came upon us and Rogue looked at me with concern,

"you know, you look really tired" she said "you should at least try and sleep" I opened my mouth to say something when the train came to a rough stop and the lights started flickering "are you doing this?" Rogue shouted over the screaming

"No!" I replied suddenly the back of the train was split in half and Logan stood up from his place "what's happening?" A man came down and stood in front of us as Logan got his claws out

"you must be Wolverine?" he said knowing "that remarkable metal doesn't run through your whole body does it?" the man smirked before pulling at Logan's claws with his mind: Magneto.

Rogue put an arm around me protectively as I cried for him to stop "Stop it please!" I cried as my father was flung to the back of the cabin, Rogue gasped and got up to run to him only to have Magneto tranquillised her "Rogue!" I cried and stood from my seat,

"young people" he tutted before turning to me "you must be Rena?" He said and I stayed quiet paralysed with fear. "Come now, there's no need to be like that" he tried to be friendly "I'm different like you" he leaned closer and grabbed my arm "and your going to help me do something that will make you and your friend a hero to our kind" he yanked me up before a green looking man grabbed Rogue and put her in a body bag leaving Logan behind.

"No!" I shouted feeling tears sting my eyes "Logan! Wake up! Logan!" I shouted but it was no use. Once we were off the train and on the platform I saw the station itself was basically destroyed and a man that seriously need a facial and manicure grabbed my upper arms from behind and dragged me along with him but not with out a fight, "get off me!" I shouted trying to elbow him in the chest. Suddenly I felt something pierce my arm causing me to gasp, then I saw nothing but darkness...

** I'm back baby! hello my sweetie pies! It wasnt long and I still haven't got my laptop back but I ordered the first movie off sky store and now I can write again! thank you for all the comments and favourites while I was off! Next chappy up soon! **

**Lolli x**


End file.
